


hard

by princerumati



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: Todos aman a Jung Taekwoon.





	1. INDICE

**Author's Note:**

> Es un leo x vixx porque amo mucho a leo pasiva y no hay muchas historias así
> 
> Contendra lemon, obviamente, probablemente mucho de ello

**_ROLL_ ** **** **_CALL_ **

[Terminada]

**_YOU_ ** **_GET_ ** **_ME SO HIGH_ **

[Terminada]

**_NOISE_ **

[Terminada]

**_24/7_ **

[Terminada]

**_SADDERDAZE_ **

[En proceso]


	2. ROLL CALL

**[** **ROLL** **CALL** **]**

 

_«No_ _dormirás_ _con nosotros y si lo haces, tendré que estar_ _contigo»_

 

Lee Hongbin probablemente era el único que comprendía la situación pero no podía ignorarla. En realidad, ningún miembro de VIXX podía ignorar aquello sin sentir celos irracionales por su mayor. Y es que Jung Taekwoon, más conocido como Leo, el chico más apacible y (a simple vista) más callado, era todo lo contrario a lo que les mostraba a las cámaras.

Y es que, en ese momento, los cinco miembros estaban en la sala sentados en un sillón escuchando los gemidos del moreno que venían de la otra habitación.

_Oh, sí, muy diferente._

Hongbin podía comprenderlo, Taekwoon era el más solitario y necesitaba demasiada compañía...Era una lástima que ese consuelo lo haya encontrado fuera del grupo y en los brazos de otro hombre.

—Deberíamos interrumpirlos...— tiró Wonsik, quién miraba ofuscado al suelo, todos estaban demasiado afectados con la situación pero Ravi lo estaba aún más, porque él compartía un proyecto en conjunto con el moreno y pasaba mucho más tiempo con Leo, Hongbin estaba seguro de que había coqueteado con el mayor pero con los recientes acontecimientos parecía que sus esfuerzos se los llevo el viento.

No era la primera vez que el moreno traía alguien al apartamento y, al principio, no molestaba. Claro, hasta que uno por uno fue cayendo por aquel hombre de apariencia inocente (que de inocente no tenía nada). Es que era imposible no mirar a Leo, había algo en él que te hacia prestarle atención. No era sólo su voz o su atractivo, era todo él.

Leo se mostraba tímido y eran un milagro las veces que sonreía o reía, haciendo una tarea titánica el que tu corazón no revoloteara.

Pero él odiaba estar solo y parecía llenar aquella soledad con algún cuerpo caliente.

Pasó un largo tiempo, en el que no dejaban de escuchar esos excitantes sonidos y estaban sentados allí, estáticos. Quizás todos pensaban lo mismo: imaginaban que eran ellos los que estaban ahí, con su compañero debajo de ellos...¿cuántas veces habían pensado lo mismo?

Un hombre salió de la habitación, de apariencia joven y agradable, no lo reconocieron como alguien cercano a ellos y eso era un alivio. El hombre los vio sorprendido y salió apurado del lugar, la tensión se fue un poco, abandonando sus cuerpos.

Ahora era más fácil la espera.

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y el sonido de la ducha.

—Estoy harto— comentó Hyuk en un suspiro.

—No eres el único— le siguió Jaehwan, con el mismo hilo de frustración. —Las starlights lo saben: Keo es mucho mejor que Luck.

—Hombre, no quieres ir por ahí— le advirtió el menor. —Leo cuida mucho de mi...me alimenta con entusiasmo.

—Eso es porque te tiene miedo— replicó Hakyeon. —Nosotros somos más cercanos...Neo reina las demás ships.

Ravi interrumpió con una carcajada. —¿Realmente crees eso? Wontaek es tu patrón. Tenemos una subunidad, pasamos tiempo juntos, componemos juntos...—indicó con sus dedos.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y quién es él que dijo en reiteradas ocasiones que no eran cercanos?— devolvió Hongbin, haciendo que las risas estallaran en  la habitación.  Wonsik intento hacerse escuchar entre todo el bullicio, queriendo explicar aquello.

—¡Cuando eres difícil te haces desear!— y todos volvieron a reír, Ravi se unió avergonzado.

—Creo que eso sólo funciona en chicas...—comentó Jaehwan, señalando a su alrededor con sus manos, haciendo referencia a la situación en la que estaban, volviendo al ambiente anterior.

—Leobin es mucho mejor que todas las demás parejas, acéptenlo— interfirió Hongbin, queriendo levantar los ánimos, aunque él sí pensaba que su ship era mucho mejor que las demás.

—Oh, no sabía que estaban aquí...— comentó con voz baja y suave Jung Taekwoon, sus mejillas se hallaban sonrojadas, una pequeña toalla sujetada en sus caderas dejando su pecho desnudo y con algunas gotitas recorriéndolo, pequeñas marcas eran visibles en él, recordando lo que había estado haciendo tiempo atrás. —Hubiese...— dejó la frase sin terminar y volteó volviendo a su habitación. —En un momento les haré la cena, sólo aguarden— explicó antes de desaparecer.

Los chicos a penas pudieron recuperarse de la provocativa imagen de su mayor y menor (para otro) así. N fue el primero en salirse del trance y encender la televisión.

—Ya lo oyeron, vuelvan a lo de antes y no se dará cuenta de nada— les recomendó Hakyeon, todos asintieron excepto uno.

—No puedo hacer eso —sorprendió Hongbin a los otros. —Ya no lo aguanto...lo quiero para mí...lo conseguiré para mí— dejó la habitación dejando a los demás en un silencio estupefacto.

—Él no puede hacer eso, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo— Ken miró hacia donde el chico se había ido.

—Era hora de que alguien lo hiciera— Hyuk siguió los pasos del otro.

—Era un poco injusto el acuerdo..."si uno no puede tenerlo entonces nadie lo tendrá"— se quejó Wonsik, yendo con los otros.

—No le daba capacidad de decisión a Leo— Jaehwan dejó la sala.

El líder se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que ya es hora de actuar— fue donde estaban los menores.

Cuando Taekwoon volvió ya vestido, se extrañó al no ver a sus amigos.

—¿Se fueron?— restándole importancia, fue a preparar la comida.

[.]

Habían ideado un plan que de "plan" no tenía nada pero era un inicio. Sólo debían insinuársele y captar sus reacciones. El rapero fue el primero en quejarse, alegando que él ya lo había intentado reiteradas veces (confirmando las sospechas de Hongbin) y que era como chocar con una pared. Jaehwan intercedió diciendo que ser amable con el mayor no era insinuarse y que debían ser más lanzados, más atrevidos y dejar en claro las intenciones que tenía cada uno con el morocho.

—Ya sabemos cuál es su debilidad además de la comida y los niños— dejó en suspenso el vocalista, esperando a que los demás captaran la idea.

—El sexo— completo N.

El chico sonrió. —¿N cómo se llamará nuestra ship? —lo abrazó por los hombros.

—No lo sé, nunca he averiguado, sólo leo fanfics Neo.

—Y yo Wontaek...y sólo las que soy activo.

—Hay muy pocas de mi siendo activo— hizo puchero el líder. —Ah, pero hay una en la que tengo un bebé con Leo, así que no me puedo quejar...creo.

Todos fueron por aquello. —En cambio yo...soy el que deja embarazado a Leo— alardeó Hongbin.

—En algunas fics a veces soy activo y otras no— comentó el menor.

—Pasa en todas las fanfics— Ken consoló al chico.

(.)

Los días se pasaban entre sonrojos del moreno y toqueteos inocentes que no pasaban desapercibido para el hombre.

En ese momento, Ken estaba detrás de él, apoyando su miembro en su trasero, el café en las manos del moreno olvidado mientras suspiraba ante la sensación tan pecaminosa que era sentir la erección restregándose contra él, Jaehwan fingía que buscaba algo en los estantes de arriba pero eso no ocultaba la mano que se había colado en la piel de la cadera de Taekwoon.

—¡Ah!— un gemido suave y bajo se le escapó tras sentir una estocada más dura. El mayor no evitó que su mano sostuviera el muslo del otro, queriendo que no se alejara y siguiera con las simulaciones de embestidas. La excitación estaba desbordándose y la situación también. La taza se resbalo de las manos haciéndose añicos, llamando la atención de los chicos que fueron corriendo a ver que había pasado.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron y vieron a Ken y Leo levantando los trozos de la vasija, a nadie le pasó desapercibido el sonrojo del morocho y la erección de ambos.

[.]

La película es aburrida y la tensión es fuerte, ambos lo saben. Sus brazos rozándose ponen ansioso a Hongbin y el sonrojo del otro ponen en evidencia que también está al tanto.

HongBin lo toma como una señal, comienza tomando su mano, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Leo no hace nada para alejarlo y los dos saben...saben lo que pasará.

La tentación crepitando entre ellos, construyéndose dentro de ellos, imposible de ignorar. Sintió la mirada de su mayor clavada en su costado, viéndolo, él se giró a verlo...la expectativa en su mirada le dió pie para avanzar.

Se inclinó hacia él, comenzando un suave roce entre sus labios, pero le sorprendió en demasía que el morocho actuara en consecuencia, iniciando un beso hambriento, queriendo que sus lenguas se tocaran, barriendo con su lengua su labio inferior queriendo entrar, HongBin no puso quejas, le dejó pasar.

El contraste con el chico frente a las cámaras era ese contacto...sus besos eran fuego puro, vivaces y adictivos. Quemando todo lo que yacía dentro de Hongbin.

El hombre se separó del contacto, decidiendo ir por sus mejillas y en descenso, hasta tocar su cuello y clavículas. Mordía y chupaba dejando marcas, dejando descolocado al menor, siendo evidente la experiencia de su mayor.

Pero él no quería ser el único que disfrutara esa noche.

Lee Hongbin quería destacar entre los demás amantes que tuvo Jung Taekwoon.

Empujó al morocho, haciendo que su espalda tocara el sillón y se situó entre sus muslos. Empezó con quitarle la ropa mientras volvía a unir sus labios en un beso demandante. La camisa fue retirada dejando ver el pecho imberbe del hombre, el pulgar rozó el pezón y un jadeo de Leo dejó en claro lo sensible que era en ese lugar. Hizo rodar el pezón, apretando. Su boca inmediatamente cubrió a la pequeña cereza, su lengua rozando y sus dientes cerrándose alrededor.

El mayor supo que dejaría marca cuando comenzó a succionar. Gimió alto, agarrándolo de los cabellos cortos y pegándolo más hacia su piel, profundizando el contacto, dio una cabezada hacia atrás por el placer que era sentir el dolor.

Su cabeza alterno de una tetilla a otra, volviendo loco al mayor solo con aquello.  
Hongbin comenzó a embestir contra la ropa, rozando sus erecciones.

Eso no era suficiente para Leo, necesitaba más contacto.

—Más...— fue lo que necesito el menor para alejarse y quitarle los pantalones, bajando la cremallera, tiró de ellos dejándolo con sus boxers rojos puestos, pero no por mucho tiempo, se notaba que Leo estaba impaciente porque el mismo se lo quito. Separó sus piernas y le dio una vista asombrosa a su erección goteante y su ano. Apartando la mirada tímidamente, el mayor separó mucho más sus nalgas, estirando la abertura un poco más. —Entra...por favor... rápido— jadeó.

—No te preparé...

—No... importa...me gusta... así— realmente quiso sorprenderse del lado masoquista del mayor, pero no lo hizo. Asintió y se bajó la bragueta y ropa interior, dejando a la vista su grande y gruesa verga, el mayor tragó saliva pero no agregó nada al respecto.

Se apoyó en la entrada y metió el glande primero, de manera lenta.

—¡Ah! — jadeó el otro, el dolor de la intrusión fue suficiente para que se arrepintiera de su decisión, Hongbin le dio tiempo para que se adapte. Y volvió a la carga, metiéndose poco a poco, para que los últimos centímetros, lo empale de una estocada fuerte, estirándolo lo suficiente para que Leo grite del dolor.— ¡Sí!

A pesar de aquello, Taekwoon se corrió manchando su pecho.

Hongbin comenzó a moverse con ferocidad y pericia, dando siempre en el sitio que hacía gritar y gemir de placer al mayor, sus respiraciones aceleradas...el olor a sexo...llenaba todo el lugar, llamando la atención de otros.

Hongbin quiso que todos se enteraran de que hizo suyo a Jung Taekwoon.

Las uñas se clavaban en su espalda sin dejar marcas, porque todavía tenía su camiseta puesta, sus músculos anales se tensaron a su alrededor, haciendo que con cada penetración fuese difícil seguir el ritmo, mandándolo hacia el precipicio.

Se hundió hasta el fondo cuando se corrió en su culo, espeso y caliente, llenándolo con su semilla, haciendo gemir al mayor.

—Ah...dios...— fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Leo, su voz rota y ronca.

—Mierda...

Ellos no se percataron de alguien espiándolos.

Desde ese día...todo lo que conocían cambió.

(.)

Era normal.

Terminar con el trabajo, llegar a casa, darse una ducha y tener su tiempo con Leo. Como ahora.

Wonsik penetraba a su mayor, mientras éste se aferraba a las sábanas y mordía la almohada. Las estocadas no le daban tregua, dando en su próstata una y otra vez, al menor le gustaba dejar marcas y es por eso que mordía el hombro del moreno, lo cual hacía que Leo no pudiera soportarlo, gustándole la sensación de dolor y lo intenso que era Ravi a la hora de dar todo de si.

—¿Ya terminan? — pregunto Hongbin viéndolos desde la puerta, el mayor no podía contestar pero le dirigió una breve mirada en su posición de rodillas pero Kim Wonsik lo miró y le sonrió, mientras aumentaba todavía más el ritmo haciendo que la cama rechinara. —Al parecer, no.

—¡Ah, más!— la voz suave del mayor tenía un temblor en ella, apretó sus músculos anales haciendo que Ravi no pudiera soportar la presión. Hongbin se acercó y tomó de las mejillas a Leo, besándolo lenta y apasionadamente. Dándole un adelanto de lo que harían más tarde.

Así comenzó su relación. Amaban a Jung Taekwoon y les gustaba tenerlo para ellos. 

(.)

**Sólo quería aclarar una cosa: los títulos son canciones de un EP que salió hace unas semanas atrás de una de mis bandas favoritas**.  **El EP tiene como nombre "hard" y ya saben, la historia se llama así.**

**Estoy emocionada con ésta historia porque la tengo en borradores desde hace semanas y me daba vergüenza subirla**

**Gracias por los votos y comentarios**


	3. YOU GET ME SO HIGH

**[** **YOU** **GET** **ME SO** **HIGH** **]**   
  


_«espero que no lo lamentes, presione a la suerte que volviera pero no puedo olvidarlo »_

 

Cha Hakyeon miraba al cuerpo desnudo a su lado, el hombre estaba dormido plácidamente. Su cuerpo lechoso y lampiño brillaba con los primeros rayos del sol, mostrando aquellas marcas que pintaban su piel orgullosamente. Miró del otro lado del chico, viendo a Jaehwan profundamente dormido.

Volvió su vista a Leo, deleitándose con estar tan cerca de él. Hace unas pocas semanas atrás, esto sería solo un fugaz pensamiento...una fantasía, pero ahora era real.

Jung Taekwoon, les pertenecía de maneras que solo ellos podían entender.

Se acercó a él, queriendo sentirlo, tocar lo tan real que era. Sus dedos recorrieron su brazo hasta su muñeca, volviendo hacia atrás alargó su camino hasta su clavícula, pasó por su cuello y luego a su mejilla, en donde se posó, su pulgar acarició su piel repetidas veces. Se inclinó un poco para rozar sus labios en un beso corto.

—Me siento tan drogado...— susurró una vez lejos, la mirada de Taekwoon lo alcanzó, se veía confundido pero estaba despierto y eso lo avergonzó.

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó con voz suave y pastosa, sus ojos de gato entrecerrados ya que el brillo del sol le daba de lleno.

Hakyeon miró al pecho del chico, queriendo evadir su mirada.

—Tenemos que despertar a los demás...— cambió de tema como el mejor. Taekwoon no insistió y sólo le regaló de aquellas sonrisas sugerentes y tímidas, haciendo que el ambiente se colocará tenso de otra manera mucho más placentera.

—Hagamos algo más interesante...—la mano del morocho se fue hacia su pecho, bajando a su entrepierna, despertando a su miembro, se colocó encima del regazo de su mayor.—¿No piensas lo mismo, Yeonnie?— movió su trasero sobre su erección.

—Podemos hacer eso— aceptó rápidamente, tomándolo de las caderas. Estaba perdido en su cuerpo.  
Tocó su entrada con los dedos, pasando de arriba hacia abajo, en una caricia tierna y que hizo que un bajo gemido saliera de los labios de Leo, mientras más frotaba, los temblores en el cuerpo del morocho eran más evidentes, deleitando a quien lo miraba. —Eres hermoso.

Si Taekwoon ya estaba un poco sonrojado, ahora lo estaba hasta las orejas. Apartó la mirada avergonzado, haciendo reír a Hakyeon porque realmente era muy lindo.

—Eres realmente lindo cuando quieres— comentó haciendo que el chico escondiera su rostro en su cuello. Incrustó un dedo muy despacio, provocando un jadeo en el chico y que apretara aún más los músculos alrededor de su dedo. —Carajo— gruñó, sintiendo el semen en su ano. Eso era muy caliente. —Relájate, cariño.

Entre respiraciones, el menor lo hizo. Lo que el otro aprovechó para meter un segundo dedo. Adentró el dedo aún más, tocando el semen y dándole vueltas para que lubricara todo el agujero.

Leo notó que unas manos cubrieron sus pezones, tirando de ellos y cepillando un segundo después, alejando el dolor.

—¿Divirtiéndose?— preguntó con voz cantarina Jaehwan. — Y sin mí— el morocho adivinó el puchero en sus labios.   
Besos recorrieron su cuello y nuca, para ir descendiendo hacia su columna vertebral con destino a su trasero. Un tercer dedo, se coló en su intimidad y el jadeo fue audible para ambos. Se sostuvo de los brazos de Hakyeon aferrándose a él cuando los dedos embistieron, saliendo y entrando en un ritmo lento y acompasado, volviéndolo loco. —Más...—susurro e hincó el trasero más hacia atrás. Y eso fue lo que se necesitó para saber que Leo estaba impaciente.

—¿Tú o yo?— preguntó Jaehwan al moreno. —Mejor yo, ayer fuiste tú primero— se respondió a él mismo sin dejar tiempo a que el otro lo hiciera. Hakyeon quito sus dedos. Alineó su polla a la hendidura y suavemente se hizo lugar en su interior, amoldándose a aquellas paredes que lo absorbían para que fuera más profundo. El gemido de Leo los sacó a ambos de sus ensoñaciones. —Ah, carajo...es una lástima que no podamos follarlo los dos— dijo, embistiendo lentamente en su interior. —...tenemos actividades— ante eso, Taekwoon se separó un poco del pecho del mayor y tomó la polla de Hakyeon entre sus manos, iniciando con un ritmo suave a masturbarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

Leo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los empujones de Jaehwan, sin soltar la polla de Hakyeon, pudiendo, con maestría, hacer ambas cosas. Dar y recibir placer. Juntó su boca con la del mayor, haciendo que cayera más y más en aquel vicio que representaba Jung Taekwoon. Entreabriendo los labios, hizo que la lengua de su menor se fusionará con la suya, pero el control siempre lo tenía el morocho, sin dudar, sin contemplación. Jaehwan solo siguió machacando su interior, tocando repetidas veces su próstata, haciendo que gimiera en la boca del otro.

No se detuvieron, no podían hacerlo, tan adictos que eran a la existencia de Leo , queriendo marcarlo con su nombre...pero siempre borrándose al día siguiente... volviendo por más.  
  
  
  


[.]

_«ninguno de nosotros lo planificó y por un tiempo lo tomé todo por perdido»_   
  
  


Estaban en bastidores, mirando sus teléfonos y a veces hablando entre ellos, pero Taekwoon estaba aburrido y quería molestar a alguien y su objetivo era Han Sang Hyuk. Cuando escapó, su menor lo siguió y los gritos se oyeron por todos lados.

Hyuk lo había alzado sobre su hombro y con su mano le estaba dando nalgadas, fuertes y brutales, teniendo otra clase de efecto en el mayor...la excitación.

Fue inevitable no bajarse los pantalones y hacer que Leo le comiera la polla. El morocho  amolda sus labios a la verga, adaptándose rápidamente al invasor y sacando su lengua para juguetear un rato, con su mano masturba la base y la mano de Hyuk se coloca en sus cabellos para poder dirigir la mamada, al principio siendo gentil para después mandar al diablo aquello y hacer que siguiera un tono para nada dulce, haciendo que vaya en crescendo. Cada embestida y cada lamida de su lengua, mandan al borde al menor, quién no puede contener los jadeos y gruñidos que salen de su boca, encantado con el buen trabajo oral que recibe de su hyung.

El mayor está seguro de que sus compañeros de grupo saben lo que está pasando en la habitación y decide acelerar su faena un poco más, ahuecando las mejillas y buscando el frenillo con su lengua.

Lo encuentra y en cuestión de segundos, siente como chorros de semen llenan su cavidad bucal.

—Hyung— gime el otro. Taekwoon está sonrojado y con los orbes cristalizados, su respiración es acelerada y cuando ve la puerta, la sonrisa de Hongbin lo espera, es la especie de sonrisa que dice: "estos chicos", lo cual es una falta de respeto porque él es mayor que esos dos.

—Prometo que será la última vez que haga esto antes de cantar— dice con voz ronca, se va al baño, teniendo que encargarse de su propio problema.

_«realmente pensé que lo teníamos pero en ese momento era más de lo que podía manejar»_

 


	4. NOISE

**[** **NOISE** **]**

_«Nunca pensé que nos_ _convertirías_ _en animales»_

  
Tensión.

Una simple palabra que resumía el ambiente que crepitaba entre Wonsik y Taekwoon, ambos estaban en el estudio fingiendo dar ideas para su próximo comeback pero no podían ignorar lo que pasaba entre ellos, como imanes que se atraían, sus manos se tocaban cada cierto tiempo y ellos no querían darle importancia a ello, sabiendo que la línea entre el deseo y trabajo se deshacía cada cierto tiempo, se nublaba por momentos hasta volver a aparecer con más insistencia.

Al menos eso era antes.

—Quitate la ropa— ordenó el menor. —Quiero verte desvestirte...— el mayor de los dos se tensó y se relajó, sus vellos erizándose, hizo lo que le pidió incapaz de negarse a nada que su dongsaeng le pidiera. Wonsik le daba lo que quería... arrebatarle el control de la situación. Todos asumían que, como uno de los  mayores del grupo, tenía que ser responsable, la responsabilidad es un peso que el solo tener relaciones sexuales le quitaba por un momento, Wonsik, con solo una palabra, lo despojaba de ese peso.

Besarse fue lo siguiente, unir sus labios en un contacto embravecido en donde el ritmo era rápido y despiadado, marcando lo que sería sexo duro y ardiente.

—¿Estás feliz, bebé?— el mayor no respondió sintiéndose cohibido de que lo viera desnudo. —Dilo, Woonie.

Asintió, dos segundos de silencio y no escucho nada por parte del otro, se dió cuenta de lo que debía decir. —Sí.

—Señor— la vergüenza volvió otra vez, era humillante decirle "señor" a alguien menor que él.

—Sí, señor— pero su boca pudo antes que su mente, porque lo deseaba. Disimuladamente, Ravi miró alrededor del estudio, notando que no había un espacio decente para poder hacerlo, a menos que sea el piso y la silla. Fue a sentarse, sobresaltando a Leo que tenía su cabeza mirando hacia abajo, le hizo una señal para que se colocará frente suyo.

—Ven aquí— fue la siguiente orden, palmeó su regazo. Probablemente todos ya lo sabían, en el dormitorio Leo era alguien distinto, más atrevido, era como el paraíso de Leo, donde el podía ser desinhibido y dónde permitía que lo tratarán de cierta forma...fuera de él, sería aquel Jung Taekwoon que se enojaba, que prefería estar solo algunas veces, y que no tenía miedo de hablar formalmente cuando estaba ofendido.

Leo se posicionó sobre él y devoró su boca de un beso, sin tiempo para poder respirar un poco, succionando y lamiendo con hambre. Bajando por su cuello y marcándolo cuanto podía, los gemidos roncos de su menor llenaron sus oídos con deleite, quitó la camisa de su menor, que estorbaba en su cometido: marcarlo como suyo.

El mayor balanceó sus caderas sobre la erección del otro, quién olvidó el papel que quería jugar con él, eso no impidió que atacara la pálida piel de Leo y junto con eso, sus rosados pezones, absorbiendo con fuerza, sacando de su garganta gemidos suaves, sabiendo lo sensible que podía ser ahí. —¿Debería prepararte?— Taekwoon negó por inercia. —Te dolerá...

—No me importa— fue firme en su mandato, siendo obvio que le gustaba el dolor casi tanto como boxear. Wonsik dudó un momento. —Por favor...

—No...

—Estuve con Hyuk antes...—admitió apartando la mirada.

—Eso cambia las cosas, eh— desabrochó sus pantalones, liberando su polla. Tomó de las caderas a su hyung y abrió sus nalgas, se colocó en la entrada. —¿Estás listo? Respira profundo— advirtió. —Relajate.

—S-sí— penetró de manera pausada y suave, Leo se crispó un poco por el ardor que sentía en sus paredes anales por la intrusión.

—Es-estás muy apretado— jadeó Wonsik.

—Lo sé...— gimió de dolor su hyung.

—Maldito mentiroso— se quejó. —Respira...carajo...sí, así, eso es— lo felicitó. Se adentro todo el camino y espero a que Taekwoon se acostumbrara. —Listo...ya está, ya está...— no tardó mucho en coger un ritmo lento, dando deliciosamente en su próstata. Salió y entró, hasta que lo único que podían salir de Leo eran gritos agonizantes de placer, bombeando con más ganas a esa abertura que parecía haber sido creada para él, que lo cubría de manera perfecta, que se ajustaba a su pene tan maravillosamente.

Lo llenó una y otra vez, entre gemidos y jadeos, palabras sucias y besos ardientes.

—Te amo, hyung— admitió cuando se vino en su interior, entre respiraciones rápidas.

« _Estaba en ello por la adrenalina de hacerlo hasta que empecé a sentir la verdad»_

[.]  
  
  


—¿Qué sucede, Yeonnie?— el sudor caía de su frente, se quitó los guantes de boxeo y miró hacia su mejor amigo.

—Quería acompañarte a casa cuando termines— respondió tendiéndole la botella de agua.

—Oh, sí, claro— tomó del agua y cuando sació su sed, volvió a dársela. Siguió con lo suyo hasta que se dió cuenta que la mirada atenta de Hakyeon era demasiado insistente. Parecía seguir cada movimiento, sin perderse ninguno, cada parte que miraba parecía arder como si quisiera que volteara a verlo. No podía concentrarse y dar un golpe con la fuerza que debería. Se detuvo y le clavó la mirada. —Detente, por favor— sus mejillas estaban rojas y no era por el trabajo que estaba haciendo, se sentía débil por su mirada, avergonzado, no entendiendo la razón de querer mirarlo haciendo lo más cotidiano.

—¿Por qué?— una ceja se arqueó de aquella manera que hacía tan sensual.

—Me pone nervioso que me veas sin hablarme...— contestó incómodo, mirando a todos lados excepto al otro.

—Te miro porque me gustas.

Dios, Woonie no podía estar más sonrojado.  

_«Y si te vas todavía me sentiría mal»_

 

 


	5. 24/7

 

_**[24/7]** _

 

_«no puedes preocuparte_  
_por el tiempo»_

  
Se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de articular algún pensamiento, completamente en blanco. Hakyeon solamente podía mirarlo, haciendo un agujero en su mejilla debido a la intensidad de sus fanales, como dos bolas de fuego queriendo marcarlo.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?— se lo veía realmente confundido.— Primero Sikie y ahora tú...yo...¿qué se supone que debo de responder?— eso sorprendió a Hakyeon, lo de Ravi no lo vio venir.

—Sólo di que nos darás una oportunidad.

—¿Darás? ¿En plural? — el mayor se frustró al igual que Taekwoon.

—Woonie, hay un límite para lo tan distraído que puedes ser— bufó. Negó con su cabeza. —No importa, sólo... déjame seducirte...— y sin duda, el menor se sonrojo.

—Ya lo has hecho— murmuró tímido.

—Eso es bueno— se acercó todavía más, olvidándose del espacio personal. —¿Me dejarás seducirte ahora mismo?— su voz se sintió como chocolate ardiente viajando a los lugares correctos.  —¿Me dejarías besarte y hacer de ti un lío?— el menor tragó.

Asintió repetidas veces. Hakyeon sonrió seductor y pasó a quitarle los guantes de boxeo, tirándolos al suelo. —¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?— le susurró en su oído, persuadiéndolo de decir que si, Taekwoon no respondió, solamente se estremeció, dándole luz verde con todo su cuerpo. —¿Quieres que te dé con mi polla en tu apretado culo?

—Dios...si— balbuceó y eso fue un poco vergonzoso. Hakyeon se acercó, besándolo de manera casta, haciendo que Taekwoon se quejara por el contacto tan sublime e insatisfactorio, lo tomó de los hombros y con su lengua delineó sus labios haciendo que el otro los abriera, adentrando su lengua encontrando a la contraria, sumiéndolos en un beso apasionado y salvaje. Taekwoon no quería pensar en las declaraciones de los demás, no quería pensar en lo que podía significar esto. No podía ser más que sexo, no debería ser más que sólo sexo.   
Las manos de su hyung rodearon su cintura, acercándolo así mismo, haciéndole olvidar el curso de pensamientos que no lo llevarían a ningún lado. Sus manos apretaron hasta el punto del dolor y Taekwoon definitivamente se perdió, queriendo sentirlo más que nada, aquí y ahora.

Se quitó de manera apresurada sus pantalones deportivos y sus manos fueron hacia la bragueta del mayor, liberando su erección. Quiere ponerse de rodillas y adorar esa polla como se lo merece pero Hakyeon lo detiene. —Hoy no, bebé— es extraño ser llamado de esa manera porque es un adulto y su cuerpo no es delicado, pero muy dentro suyo, le encanta ser mimado de esa forma, aunque si preguntan es un “no-no”. El mayor solamente lo toma de las manos y le da la vuelta, Taekwoon sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y abrir sus nalgas con sus manos, mostrando su agujero ante la mirada lasciva de Yeon. —Te dolerán las rodillas, pon tus pantalones allí— le advierte a lo que el menor coloca su pantalón bajo ella y apoya su pecho en el piso frío, le gusta sentir aquello, el contraste del calor de su cuerpo y el frío del suelo.   
Cuando Hakyeon se pone en cuclillas detrás de él y agarra sus montículos con sus manos, jadea cuando siente su lengua pasarse por toda su raja (en un débil intento de lubricación) y la introduce en su interior, haciendo chillar al hombre debajo suyo. No se detiene y su lengua hace estragos con su trasero, simulando embestidas también bordeando su entrada y moverse en círculos dentro, tocando cada pared caliente.

—Por favor, mételo— le pide, todo sonrojado y despojado de cualquier moral, sabe que pueden verlos y eso es lo último que le importa, solamente quiere sentirse lleno y menos solo.

Hakyeon no puede negarse porque ese chico es como veneno, colándose en cada partícula de su ser, haciendo que perdiera la cabeza y que aceptara cualquier migaja que Taekwoon quiera darle. Apoya la punta de su polla en la entrada del morocho y pulsa con fuerza, penetrando y llegando hasta el final de una sola estocada. Comienza lentamente y cuando pasa el tiempo, se permite follarlo como quiere; sucio y duro.

[...]

 

_«no te apresures, sólo dale algo de tiempo»_

  
  
  


La cama rechina con cada arremetida en el interior del mayor, sus caderas se balancean sobre la erección de Sang Hyuk, sus uñas se aferran en la espalda del menor, marcando la piel.

Sus gemidos y jadeos se escuchan en toda la habitación y el ulular de la actividad fuera de su cuarto también es evidente. Sus otros amantes están fuera, ignorando que Taekwoon está follando como loco con su dongsaeng, siendo penetrado con aquella polla grande que lo parte en dos siempre que entra y sale de su ano, irritando las paredes. Le encanta, le encanta. —¡Más, más!— pide, quiere más dolor y más placer, a partes iguales. Quiere ser usado y llenado. —¡Más fuerte!— su voz es extraña, sin aliento y totalmente desesperada. Las manos de Hyuk aprietan sus nalgas y las amasa con fuerza, probablemente también duelan más tarde. Sus piernas están abiertas y entre medio de ellas, el cuerpo del menor se mueve con rudeza, clavándole repetidas veces su enhiesta verga, su rostro escondido en su cuello, gruñendo cada que puede. —¡Dios, sí, sí!— no puede detenerse, es todo lo que sale de su boca.

Últimamente se siente así; saciado y lleno, menos solo. Sus compañeros de grupo siempre están dándole su ración de polla y compañía, haciéndole sentir bien y sumamente mimado. No tiene quejas y todo va bien, le gusta el rumbo de las cosas.

Grita cuando siente los dientes de su dongsaeng mordiendo su cuello y se corre manchando ambos pechos.

—Te amo, hyung— murmura, besando la marca. —No sabes cuánto te amo— besa sus labios ante un estático Leo, totalmente sonrojado ante la declaración. —Jamás tendrás que estar solo de nuevo, hyung, yo estaré siempre para ti— y con eso, llena su interior de semen. Semejante declaración y justo cuando ambos están con el tan anhelado orgasmo.

Es oficial, Jung Taekwoon quiere escapar de la cama. 

  
  


 

_«yo sé lo que significa para ti, todo el tiempo, todo el día, todas las semanas estaré ahí para ti»_


End file.
